Enemies
There are many different enemies in Nimble Quest. Different enemies each have their own attacks and spawn on different stages. Enemies will attack the player's heroes, and will drop gems and powerups on death. List of Enemies Spider The spider can be found in Forest 1, Sewer 1, Dungeon 1, Forest 2, Sewer 2, and Dungeon 2. The spider shoots a spider web at the heroes. The web slows all of the heroes for about 3 seconds. Speed: Normal Damage: None Ability: Slows down heroes with webbing Range: Long/Forward area Health: Medium Poison Spider The poison spider can be found in Forest 1, Graveyard 1, Sewer 1, Dungeon 1, Forest 2, Graveyard 2, Sewer 2 and Dungeon 2. The poison spider attacks by shooting balls of poison at the heroes. The poison only damages the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: Low Ability: Poison spit attack Range: Long/Forward area Health: Medium Archer The archer is a stationary enemy that can be found in Forest 1, Courtyard 1, Forest 2, and Courtyard 2. The archer attacks by firing arrows at the heroes. The arrow only damages the hero hit. Speed: None Damage: Low Ability: Remains stationary, but rotates counterclockwise/Arrow attacks Range: Long/ Front area Health: Medium Knight The knight can be found in Forest 1, Courtyard 1, Castle 1, Dungeon 1, Forest 2, Courtyard 2, and Dungeon 2. The knight wears a suit of armor and attacks with a sword. The sword only damages the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: Medium Ability: Sword slash Range: Medium/Front arc Health: Medium-high Zombie The zombie appears in Graveyard 1 and Graveyard 2. The zombie attacks by biting the heroes. The zombie's bite only damages the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: Medium Ability: Bite attack Range: Very short Health: High Skeleton The skeleton appears in Graveyard 1, Dungeon 1, Graveyard 2, and Dungeon 2. The skeleton attacks by throwing spinning bones at the heroes. The bone only damages the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: Medium Ability: Bone throw Range: Medium/Surrounding Health: Medium Bat The bat appears in Graveyard 1, Sewer 1, Graveyard 2, and Sewer 2. The bat's main attack is biting the heroes, but it can also attack by crashing into the heroes. Speed: Fast Damage: Low Ability: Bite attack Range: Very short Health: Low Rat The rat appears in Sewer 1, Courtyard 1, Dungeon 1, Sewer 2, Courtyard 2, and Dungeon 2. The rat's main attack is biting the heroes, but it can also attack by crashing into the heroes. Speed: Fast Damage: Low Ability: Bite attack Range: Very short Health: Low Guard The guard appears in Courtyard 1, Castle 1, Courtyard 2, and Castle 2. The guard attacks with medium-range strikes of his lance. The lance only damages the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: Medium Ability: Forward lance attack Range: Long/Directly forward Health: High Healer The healer appears in Courtyard 1, Castle 1, Dungeon 1, The Depths 1, Courtyard 2, Castle 2, and Dungeon 2. The healer does not attack, but can heal herself and nearby enemies. Speed: Normal Damage: None Ability: Full Heal Range: Medium/Surrounding Health: Medium Mage The mage appears in Castle 1, Dungeon 1, The Depths 1, Castle 2, and Dungeon 2. The mage attacks by throwing exploding fire balls at the heroes. The fireball deals area damage and can damage multiple heroes. Speed: Normal Damage: Medium Ability: Exploding fireball attack Range: Medium/Surrounding Health: Medium-high Lava Bat The lava bat appears in The Depths 1. The lava bat's main attack is a fire shockwave, but it can also attack by crashing into the heroes. Speed: Fast Damage: ? Ability: Fire Shockwave Range: Medium/Surrounding Health: Medium Lava Spider The lava spider appears in The Depths 1. The lava spider attacks by shooting lava balls at the heroes. The lava balls only damage the hero hit. Speed: Normal Damage: ? Ability: Lava Spit Range: Long/Forward area Health: Medium Demon The demon appears in The Depths 1. The demon attacks by creating a ring of flames around itself the damages heroes. The ring of flames damages all heroes hit. Speed: Normal Damage: High Ability: Fire Shockwave Range: Medium/Surrounding Health: Medium-high Drops Enemies will randomly drop power-ups and gems when killed. Each drop will disappear after a short time if not picked up. This is a list of the drops: Treasure Chest When picked up, the treasure chest will drop different gems all over the map. The treasure chest can be upgraded in the shop to drop more gems. Health Potion When picked up, the health potion heals all the heroes in your party. The health potion can be upgraded in the shop to increase the amount of health it can restore. Attack Speed Boost When picked up, the attack speed boost increases the attack speed of all party members temporarily. The attack speed boost can be upgraded in the shop to increase its duration. Magnet When picked up, the magnet sends all the gems currently on the field flying in the leader's direction, and will continue to attract gems until the its duration ends. The magnet can be upgraded in the shop to increase its duration. Bomb When picked up, the bomb explodes, killing all enemies in its blast radius. The bomb can be upgraded in the shop to increase its blast radius. Shield When picked up, the shield creates a protective bubble around the leader. The shield can be upgraded in the shop to increase the amount of damage it can take before disappearing. The shield will also break if the leader crashes into a wall, enemy, or other party member, regardless of the shield's level. Freeze When picked up, all of the enemies that are currently on the field are temporarily frozen in a solid block of ice. Freeze can be upgraded in the shop to increase the freeze duration. Green Gems Green gems are common drops. They have the value of 1 green gem. Blue Gems Blue gems are a little less common than green gems. Blue gems have the value of 5 green gems. Red Gems Red gems are slightly less common than blue gems. Red gems have the value of 10 green gems. Red gems can be purchased in the shop for $4.99. Tokens Tokens are very rare drops. They can be spent on arena games, buffs, retries, and adding heroes to your party. Buffs include the vitality buff, swiftness buff, attack buff, and the shield buff. Heroes A random hero appears occasionally when enemies are killed. They appear much more frequently when the player has fewer party members.